


In Sickness and In Health

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Based on a prompt request from @like-waves-on-the-beach for some sick!KillianEmma is sick and tired, literally. As always, she perseveres by pushing through her bout of the flu because only Emma takes care of Emma. When Killian comes down with the same flu, how will he handle it? Is he a cut above the average ailing male, or will Killian manage the man flu the same way he does most things... with panache?





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [like-waves-on-the-beach (alliecameron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecameron/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta xhookswenchx. I appreciate you knocking this out so quickly!!

Emma’s head was pounding, she felt as if it might pop like a balloon at any moment, and her eyes actually hurt. Sitting at her office desk with her eyes closed she softly rubbed her temples.   _ Who messed with the goddamn heat, it’s freezing!  _ She groaned aloud when she realized even her internal voice sounded whiny and sick. She didn’t dare verbalize any of her complaints, of course; she couldn’t have people thinking she couldn’t handle something as simple as the flu.  This was the third day, and although she wasn’t running as high of a fever anymore, she still felt like shit. The past two days she’d gritted her way through work, not wanting to shirk her responsibilities. This morning she had decided enough was enough. She put on her favorite new blouse, a pair of ultra skinny jeans, and opted to leave her hair down, curling it. She was determined to at least look good if she couldn’t feel good.

 

“Emma, why don’t you go home and rest? Your father and newest deputy are more than capable of holding down the fort in your absence.” Killian had walked up behind her and was gently massaging the base of her skull.

 

It felt like heaven as Killian rubbed her aching neck. “Newest deputy, I like that,” she mumbled.

 

“I’ve heard he’s quite dashing, and rather well endowed,” he whispered into her ear.

 

Emma laughed then grabbed her head, “It hurts to laugh.” 

 

“I would never know by looking at you that you still feel unwell love, you look positively radiant.” Killian wasn’t just putting her on either, she was dressed in one of her flowery shirts, and jeans that only served to enhance her every curve. She’d even curled her hair and left it down. She’d been red-nosed and puffy eyed the past two days, but she looked like her normal self today. “We are fine here, Swan, quit being stubborn and go home to rest,” Killian told her again. “No one will think you weak, I will duel anyone who says otherwise.”

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, “Such a chivalrous gentleman, even when threatening physical violence.”

 

“Fine, Swan, I will beat up anyone who talks shit,” he said in an attempt at modern day colloquialism.

 

She laughed again at his antics, “Is that your impression of not being a gentleman?”

 

Just then the phone rang and Emma picked it up before Killian could reach for it, “Sheriff’s Office.”

 

Killian watched as Emma rolled her eyes at the person on the other end of the phone, which judging by the caterwauling, was Leroy. He waited for her to explain the situation as she stood up from her chair. 

 

Emma opened her top desk drawer, pulled out a package of Dayquil and took two while chugging a bottle of water, hoping they would kick in by the time they got to the mines. “It seems there is a thief down at mines,” Emma said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. “I swear, one day you’re going to be arresting _ me _ Deputy Jones, for kicking that over reactionary-”

 

“Calm yourself love, before you say something you don’t mean.” Killian threw a comforting arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm. “You know this is the dwarf’s repertoire, just as you and I go to Granny’s each morning to grab coffee and cocoa, he likes to cause a stir, I’m pretty sure he tries to interrupt us whenever we have a quiet moment. He probably saw me rubbing your neck through a spyglass and picked up his phone.”

 

“Why the hell would he do that?” she laughed.

 

“Can’t say I’ve any clue, love. Why do bluebirds love your mother? Sometimes there is no reasonable answer.”

 

“You’re driving today, babe,” Emma said as she tossed him the keys to the bug.  

 

“Wait, you’re offering to let me drive? You must be sicker than I thought.”

 

Emma tried to give him the best ‘unamused wife’ look she could muster, but couldn’t help the snort that slipped past her lips. It was true, she still wanted all the control in some instances, like being the one to drive… always. In her defense she was pretty sure she’d spotted her first gray hair the day after Killian’s first driving lesson.  It had been easier to teach Henry! 

 

The fresh air, sunlight, and medication were starting to kick in, despite Killian grinding to an abrupt halt three times on the ride over. 

 

Killian, ever the gentleman, walked to the passenger side of the bug to open the door for Emma, then hurried around to the driver’s side side. Sitting down at the helm, it never failed to make him smile that Emma had outfitted the steering wheel with a special attachment for his hook, so he’d be able to successfully operate the stick shift vehicle.

 

“Alright, let’s go solve this ‘crime’” Emma said, putting the word crime in air quotes. 

 

~K ♥ E~

 

“It’s about time,” the angry little man sputtered as he emerged from the mine. “Someone’s been stealing our lunches! If there’s anything that makes me grumpy, it’s an empty stomach.”

 

“Is there anything that doesn’t make him angry,” Killian whispered in her ear, causing her to chuckle.

 

“This is no laughing matter, Sheriff, there is a thief in our midst, what are you going to do about it?”

 

“Do you have any other information for me, Leroy?”

 

“Nope. All I know is we keep our lunches in the mining train which is about 30 feet down yonder.” Leroy pointed to the depths of the mine. “We work our way toward it, when we reach it, it’s lunch time.”

 

“Okay, so if the lunches are further inside the cave then whoever took them still has to be in there,” Emma reasoned.

 

“Have at it, Sister.” Leroy indicated for her to enter further into the mine with a sweep of his hand. “We are going to go grab lunch at Granny’s now that the law is here.”

 

“Got a flashlight?” Emma asked, holding her hand out expectantly.  _ Thank god, for modern medicine, _ she thought, she was feeling much better, and not a moment too soon. Grabbing the flashlight she was handed, they headed into the cave. “I have no idea who we are going to find down here, hopefully no one from the Lion King has made it to Storybrooke,” she muttered, “just stay alert.” 

 

“I’m a pirate love, I  _ sleep _ with one eye open.”

 

Ten minutes into the cave they were unsure how long the damn thing went on for, and if they were going to find anyone this far in. They had come to a fork, and it was anyone’s guess which path to take. 

 

“Bloody Hell, do you suppose we’re even still in Storybrooke?” 

 

“Shhh, I hear something,” Emma whispered.

 

Listening intently, Killian heard rustling down the path that lead to their right. He drew his sword, still more comfortable with that, than with the standard 9mm he’d been issued upon taking this job. He made to step forward but Emma put her arm out, blocking him. She put her finger to her lips then motioned for him to follow her.  He just smiled adoringly at her need to lead, then followed closely.

 

“What the hell?” 

 

Killian heard the questioning, but amused tone in her voice and knew immediately there was no danger. It didn’t surprise him, seeing as Leroy was the one who call in the complaint.  Stepping beside her and looking in the direction where Emma had the flashlight pointed he caught sight of what she was seeing. He laughed loudly, startling the family of thieves. “Our resident grouch and his crew were burgled by a family of raccoons. Bloody perfect!” He sheathed his sword, confident there would be no battle here.

 

Emma chuckled along with him, returning her gun to it’s holster. “Well I guess there’s really nothing to be done here, can’t arrest them.”

 

“Maybe you can magic them away to the woods, so they aren’t stuck in this infernal mine with the likes of Leroy.”

 

With a flick of her wrist the raccoon family and their lunchtime loot were whisked away.  As she started to walk back the way they came Killian reached out and grabbed her arm.

 

“Come here, you.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her without ceremony. “I love it when you’re all take charge-ish,” he told her between kisses.

 

“You do, do you?” 

 

Before Killian could kiss her again he found himself pinned against the wall with her magic. “Just like that, love,” he growled, watching her as she sauntered toward him.

 

When Emma reached him, she released her magical hold on him, opting to hold him in place with her body. She laced her fingers with his, grabbed his hook on the other side, and pinned his arms against the rough cave wall. She rested her forehead to his, and smiled as he tried to kiss her, his mouth trying to capture hers. 

 

“Don’t tease, Swan, it’s not very nice.”

 

“Who said I was nice?” she asked, pulling her head back to look him in the eye.  

 

“You forget, I know you better than most. I can read you, and I am madly in love with you. I know you can be nice. Perhaps you’re just feeling naughty right now?” He moved in to kiss her, but again, she pulled her lips just out of his reach, even as she still held him against the wall.  Her teasing was making him hard.  _ He loved when she teased. _

 

“Mmmm, maybe I am,” she whispered, “or, maybe I’m… sick. Yes, that’s it, I’m sick,” she said dropping the sultry timbre that she’d had only a moment ago.  

 

“And?”

 

“And I don’t want to get you sick.”

 

“Emma, we share a bed where you snore in my direction all ni-”

 

“I do  _ not _ snore, and if I do, you’re not supposed to say,” she admonished.

 

“Ooookay, you don’t snore, you breathe... loudly, in my direction, and I haven’t gotten sick yet.  I haven’t lived over three centuries without learning how to keep myself healthy. Besides, I can handle the flu, my darling, just as you have.” 

 

Killian had that smirk on his lips, the one she always wanted to kiss and lick and bite. He was nuzzling his nose against hers, trying like hell to reach her lips as she kept them just beyond his mouth’s reach. 

 

“Please, Emma,” he whispered then gave her his most pout filled smolder.

 

She couldn’t resist him when he begged, and he knew it.  _ Bastard! _ She hated when he used her weaknesses against her. Who was she kidding, she loved it. She gave in, sealing her lips to his, releasing his hand and hook in favor of running them through his hair. She felt his hand immediately grab her ass, just how she loved it, his fingers grazing her core from behind, his palm massaging and squeezing her cheek. The groan she heard come from him allowed his tongue to press against her mouth, and good idea or not, she couldn’t deny him. Emma opened, and her breath stuttered when she felt the long stroke his tongue gave hers. 

 

As soon as Killian’s tongue was in her mouth, he knew she was putty in his hands. He continued to squeeze her ass knowing she appreciated his massaging touch. He used the position to pull her closer against him, wanting something to rut against. He grunted when she rolled her hips into him. “Fuck, I really want you right now.” 

 

Emma gasped when he pulled her against his erection, and her hips thrusted into him of their own accord.  She continued to kiss him, the ebb and flow of his tongue in her mouth was exactly the motion she needed below. Removing one hand from his hair she slipped it between them to palm him through the denim of his signature black jeans. “God, you’re rock hard,” she panted into his mouth, feeling wetness pool between her legs.  

 

“Aye,” was all he said. He was very aware of his current state. Killian turned them around so Emma was against the cave wall, then rutted his hips against her. He broke from her mouth and began placing wet licking kisses along her jaw, continuing down her neck until he reached the opening of her blouse. He bit at the top of her breast when she gave his cock a gentle squeeze. 

 

Emma tugged hard at his hair when his teeth sunk into her delicate flesh. Wanting to feel his mouth on her skin she reached up and unbuttoned her blouse, then ripped her bra below her breasts trussing them up for Killian’s perusal. 

 

“Gods you look delectable, like this,” he murmured leaning back to ogle her.

 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer, I want to feel you.”

 

Killian’s head shot up at her words. “Are you quite certain, love?” he asked, already digging in his pocket for his phone.

 

“What?” Emma said, exasperation leaking into her tone.

 

“You would let me have a picture of you... for later use?” he smirked.

 

“It’s a figure of speech, Killian,” she deadpanned. When she saw his face fall, she almost giggled. “But you know what, I think I like the idea of you keeping a picture of me in case you ever need inspiration when I’m not around.”

 

His smile turned predatory as she spoke. She was leaned against the wall, hair framing her face and perky breasts. His hand almost shook as he unlocked his phone and searched for the little camera button, once he found it, he brought the phone up to capture a still of his gorgeous wife. Killian almost lost it when the screen focused in on her. She’d unbuttoned her pants and had one hand dipped inside her panties, while the other cupped her breast and pinched at her nipple, her face was the physical embodiment of titillation. “Fucking Hell,” he moaned, trying to concentrate. He snapped his pictures then rammed his phone back in his pocket and was back on her. He sucked her unattended nipple into his mouth and slipped his hand into her panties, joining hers. Her digits were already slick from being inside her. 

 

Emma didn’t know what had brought on the courage to perform for him, she’d never dabbled in nudies or home films, but she could see herself wanting to with Killian. “Yes,” she called out when he slipped two of his fingers inside her, joining the one she already had there.  “Fuck that feels so good, Killian.” She pressed down onto their joined fingers, and pushed his head against her breast with her free hand. The sounds of his mouth suckling her sent new arousal between her thighs. “Kiss me,” she demanded, coaxing him up by his hair and attacking his mouth as soon as she was able. Reaching down, she unfastened his jeans and wrapped her hand around him.

 

Killian quickly withdrew his hand as soon as Emma grasped his dick. “As much as I love the way you touch me... and yourself,” he started while pulling her hand from her panties, “and I do,” he continued, pausing again to suck her finger into his mouth, tasting her arousal, “I really need to be inside you, because I want to feel you come all over my cock.”

 

Emma moaned at his dirty words and wasted no time pushing her pants and panties down her legs. She licked her lips in anticipation as he lowered his pants just below his ass, allowing his erection freedom. “You were, wrong.”

 

“About what?”

 

“The newest deputy is more than well endowed,” she purred, wrapping her hand around his cock and lining him up to her entrance. 

 

Killian was lost watching her hand around him, listening to her praise. He looked into her green eyes and knew he would do anything she told him to. So when he heard her say the words, “Fuck me, Killian,” he didn’t delay in shoving his cock into her depths in one fluid thrust. He filled her so perfectly he thought his dick may have been made to pleasure only Emma Swan.  Her walls squeezed him perfectly, making it difficult to not be selfish and let her pull his orgasm from him immediately. 

 

Emma bit down on her lip when he slammed home, silently adjusting to the sudden but delicious penetration. She concentrated on everything she felt, his hook at the small of her back, it’s tip poking at the top of her ass, his hand cupping the weight of her breast while running his thumb over her sensitive nipple, his mouth nipping at her ear and her jaw, his scruff as it dragged along her throat and shoulder. She felt herself contracting around his perfect cock as she allowed every sensation to assail her body and mind.  “Move.”

 

Without hesitance Killian withdrew and slammed home again, continuing with long, deep strokes. “You are so tight, love.” He took his hand from her breast to brace Emma from hitting the wall, then slid his hook from her back to her abdomen. Killian was hypnotized by the goosebumps that followed in his hook’s wake, he’d never get over how turned on she was by his metal appendage. Gliding it lower he pressed the rounded edge to her clit and massaged her in little circles, while continuing to pound into her. 

 

Emma was watching his every move, and couldn’t stop the needy whimpers as she climbed higher. 

 

“I can feel how close you’re getting, let go, for me? Let me feel you come all over my cock, Emma.”

 

His words made her breath hitch in her throat as she felt the beginning of orgasm starting deep inside where he bottomed out and propelling out in sparks of pleasure. She felt the blazing sensation in her clit throbbing with her rapid heartbeat, and the warmth of new arousal coating her thighs. She panted out his name, overwhelmed by the pull of her release. 

 

“Oh fuck, Emma, yes just like that, bathe my cock, darling” he moaned. Killian’s head dropped forward and his eyes rolled shut as her channel rhythmically gripped his shaft, calling forth his own release. He thrust home, starting to spill into her while continuing short strokes, not willing to leave her heat as he came. 

 

It was silent within the mine, save for their ragged breaths. Emma nuzzled her nose into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing along her cheekbone, “I think that is the longest I’ve gone without bedding you since the first 6 years you made me wait, please never get sick again.”

 

“Oh my god, Killian this is the third day, you act like it’s been a forever.”

 

“With the way I crave your body, it felt like forever.” 

 

“Oh, you poor thing, all that suffering,” she laughed. Like he was the one sick for the last three days! “Ugh, now we have to walk a mile back to the car, and deal with Leroy.”

 

“I have a better idea, how about you poof us back to the car, and give the alarmist a call to let him know he was bested by a rodent.” 

 

He gave her one of his winning smiles, and she melted just a little. “Are you just using me for my magic?”

 

“Of course not darling, I am using you for your tight little-”

 

She clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say another word. “Alright, Hook, let’s go.” Holding his hand she transported them back to her bug. She’d found that transporting, or poofing as Killian called it, and all her magic for that matter, had flourished while living with Killian and Henry.

 

Killian was surprised to see himself in the driver’s seat again, but decided to just go with it. He started to drive in the direction of their home as she put in the call to Leroy, letting him know that the thief was merely a scavenging family of furry friends. 

 

“No, we are not taking them to be put down! I sent them to the woods, they shouldn’t be bothering you again.” Emma hung up the phone, and looked at Killian. “He is truly exhausting.”

 

“Aye,” Killian laughed.

 

Emma sat back in her seat and rubbed at her temples, she could feel the dull throb of her headache returning. She would be forever grateful when this passed. Rolling down her window for fresh air she noticed he’d taken a wrong turn. “For a three hundred year old pirate you sure have a shitty sense of direction,” she teased.

 

Killian just side eyed her, “Do I?”

 

Before Emma could tell him he was going the wrong way she realized just where he was heading. “Killian, I am fine! I do not need to go home.”

 

He pulled up in front of their home a few moments later, then turned toward her. He knew the actual reason she didn’t want to go home. She was still unsettled from the last time he’d been taken from her, and she was trying to keep it from happening again by sticking to his side. “Listen, love, I know you don’t  _ need _ to go home, but it makes absolutely no sense for you to be on duty when your father and I can handle things. I promise you, I will be fine. Please, for me, rest, so you can get better. I do not wish to go through another drought if you fall ill again.”

 

“Fine, you win,” Emma said grouchily, she crossed her arms over her chest before continuing, “I’ll see you tonight. And Killian? Please stay safe.”  

 

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss, “As you wish.”

 

As Emma entered the house she pulled out her phone and shot a quick text message to her father.

 

2:41 p.m. 

E: Please take care of my pirate?

 

D: Uhhh, you’re his wife. 

 

E: He’s making me rest at home, so I can get better. I just don’t want him disappearing again.

 

D: Got it. I’ll keep an eye on him.

 

E: Thanks Dad ☺

 

D: That’s what dads are for.

 

Emma smiled. Since when were dads for taking care of pirate husbands who had a habit of finding trouble? Grabbing a bottle of water, she headed upstairs, showered quickly, put on warm jammies, then hopped into bed. She was out the minute her head hit the pillow.

 

~K♥E~

 

When Killian’s shift ended he headed to Granny’s to pick up dinner for himself and Emma. His mind wandered to their escapade earlier in the day. That must be why his body was sore.  Come to think of it, he was pretty achy all over, and quite tired. _ Bloody Hell, if this is what getting old is like we may have to move to Neverland _ , he thought. As quickly as the thought came he dismissed it, because  _ fuck that _ . 

 

Arriving home, dinner in hand, Killian found the house dark. He climbed the stairs and halfway up he heard her _ snores _ floating from the bedroom, he snickered remembering how offended she’d been at his mention of her snoring. Perhaps he should record her and show her tomorrow. Something told him she would find it neither enlightening nor as humorous as he does. He went downstairs and put their dinner in the fridge, then headed back upstairs. Despite feeling tired he had a hard time falling asleep, he was achy all over, and it felt positively glacial in their room, but when he covered, the sheets chafed irritatingly on his skin. 

 

~K♥E~

 

Emma didn’t wake until the next morning. Stretching thoroughly, a wide smile hit her lips as she realized she felt like a new person. Her body wasn’t achy, she didn’t feel run down, and her head no longer felt like exploding. “Thank Zeus that is over,” she mumbled. She picked up her phone to check the time, and was shocked to see it was already half past ten. Killian was still asleep, he never slept late.  _ He must have worn himself out with yesterday’s activities _ , she mused. They were both off duty today, and while she appreciated the day off, she was a little annoyed that she couldn’t have had a scheduled day off while she was sick. 

 

Stretching out once more Emma decided this was the perfect morning, they’d both slept in, she felt normal again, and so she decided to wake Killian in his favorite way. As soon as she threw back the covers she was greeted by the sight of her husband’s body on display. He was flat on his back, his blunted arm behind his head tucked under the pillow, and his right hand flung over the side of the bed. She appreciated the chill that crossed his body, hardening his nipples. Placing her hand over his heart she was surprised to find his body already heated. Maybe he was having a hot dream. Running her hand the length of his upper body she caressed each scar and massaged each muscle. He groaned in his sleep, one of those deep, growly noises she loved, which is why when she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs she was a little shocked to find him flaccid. 

 

Emma honestly couldn’t remember a morning where he wasn’t rigidly erect and ready for action. Wrapping a smooth hand around him she gave him a few gentle strokes, but still nothing.  Deciding to take another route, she scooted down between his legs and pulled down his waistband just enough to free his cock. She kissed his tip, before sucking and licking her way down the underside of him. Out of nowhere she was blanketed in darkness. “What the fuck?” she muttered, realizing Killian had thrown the blankets over both of them. He was dead wrong if he thought he was getting a blow job while bedded down and still half asleep. She ripped the blanket off of herself and him, irritation sinking into her skin, but before she could get a word out she was cut off by the most pathetic sound she’d ever heard from Killian Jones.

 

“I’m cooooold!” he whined. Grasping for the blankets, he curled toward the middle of the bed, pulling his legs up into himself as if Emma wasn’t even there. 

 

“Well I could’ve warmed you up, but never mind,” Emma pouted. She sat up facing away from him, arms folded across her chest, and feet on the ground, ready to walk away.

 

“But Swaaan, I need you,” he whimpered.

 

Before Emma got to her feet she felt his arm come around her middle and halfheartedly try to pull her in. “It’s too late, pirate, don’t try to make nice now.”

 

“Please, love.”

 

Knowing she could never resist him, she rolled her eyes… at herself, before turning toward him. Scooting closer into his grip she layed down next to him, prepared to let him atone. Instead of kissing her, undressing her, dirty or sweet talking her, he was burrowing into her bosom.

 

“Cover me, I’m so cold,” Killian lamented.

 

When Emma finally took a moment to assess the situation she realized he was shaking all over, and there was a fine sheen of sweat over his forehead. _ Oh shit _ , she thought,  _ he’s fucking sick. _

She pressed her lips to his forehead, and sure enough he was burning up. She pushed his matted hair away from his forehead, and let him snuggle into her. He was like a space heater, and before she knew it she was drifting back to sleep, holding her feverish pirate.

 

She was woken a short time later to a raucous cough that shook his body, and reverberated through hers. 

 

“Bloody H-” Killian started, but couldn’t finish as his hand flew to his throat grasping it in pain. Looking at Emma, he whispered, “I feel as though I’ve been swallowing swords.”

 

“Mmhmm, I know the feeling-”

 

“No, love,” he continued in a raspy whisper, “I am in _ severe _ pain, I need syrup of snail and willow bark.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief, was he really going to say she didn’t know how he felt? “Umm, I was sick until yesterday, Jones, and what the hell is syrup of snail?”

 

“It is what one takes,” and here he was shook by another fit of coughing, “pleeease, Emma. I need it.”

 

“Have you ever taken it before?” she asked, thoroughly grossed out that her husband was going to possibly use snail slime as some sort of cure.

 

“Yes, it is for sore throats.”

 

“Wait, you had an issue with Adder’s fork… snake’s tongue, but you’ve ingested snail slime before? And you kiss me with that mouth? No, absolutely not, I will get you some Chloraseptic, or Robitussin, no snail slime.”

 

It is  _ syrup _ of snail, not snail slime!”

 

“Whatever it’s called, I’m not getting it.”

 

“Swaaan, in sickness and in health, love.”

 

“Sorry, that doesn’t cover snail slime.”

 

She smiled at the whiny pirate. “I’m going to get ready then head to the store to get what you’ll need.” Ten minutes later she stopped at his side of the bed, placed a kiss on his cheek, and whispered a goodbye, as he’d fallen asleep again.

 

Once at the pharmacy she picked up cough syrup, she hoped the word syrup would appease him, because whether they carried snail slime or not, he was not having any.  She also grabbed, Dayquil and Nyquil, before checking out. Next, she stopped at the market to pick up some foods that wouldn’t hurt his throat, including his favorite, Jell-o. 

 

~K♥E~

 

Back at home Emma made the Jell-o. When she put it in the fridge to set she noticed the Granny’s to go bag and pulled it out. Inside the bag she found what was probably supposed to be last night’s dinner, of course he’d gotten her favorite. Then there was a tall cup of something red, opening the container she smelled that it was tomato soup. She poured it into a bowl and heated it. Placing the soup, a glass of orange juice, water, and his medicine on a tray, she headed upstairs. 

 

The sight that greeted her was pretty pathetic. Killian was lying propped up on all of their pillows, fully dressed now. He was wearing a white t-shirt, gray flannel pajama pants, a pair of her fuzzy socks, and his pirate duster. She bellowed at the sight, “What in the world?”

 

“It’s the warmest thing I own, Swan,” he grumbled.  “I wanted a hot bath, but was worried I might fall asleep in the water, and since there was no one here to see that I didn’t drown, I had to make due.”

 

She tried, unsuccessfully, to curb her laughter, but he was just too precious all cranky and salty.  “Oh, I’m sorry, babe, but I’m here to take care of you now,” she teased, a hint of patronization in her tone. “No baths though, and you shouldn’t be bundled up either.”

 

“Why in the blazes not?” he snapped, causing him to cough painfully. He held out his hand and beckoned her, “snail syrup.”

 

Emma placed the tray on his nightstand, sat down next to him and lowered his extended hand. She palmed his cheeks in her hands, smoothing her thumbs under his tired eyes. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then told him, “You shouldn’t be bundled, or exposing yourself to any form of heat because a fever already raises your body temperature. To add more heat could be dangerous.”

 

“I daresay you’re making no sense, I am colder than Arendelle in the winter. Snail syrup… please, my throat is on fire.” 

 

She handed him the medicine cup with the cherry red cough syrup, and waited for his dispute. She was going to hold her tongue about his crankiness, she was positive she hadn’t been a ray of sunshine while she was sick.

 

He lifted the small cup to his nose sniffing, “I can’t smell a damn thing, but I know that snail syrup is not colored Swan, what is this?”

 

“It’s cough syrup, Killian, you drink it.”

 

“Fine,” he pouted, scrunching up his nose as he downed it, “were you able to procure the willow bark?” 

 

_ Shit! _ She hadn’t even looked for it. “I forgot,” she admitted, a slightly sheepish look on her face. “What is it for?”

 

Killian closed his eyes in defeat, “If this ailment doesn’t kill me, you just may.”

 

She slapped his arm, and stood up from the bed, “What the hell did you do when you were on the Jolly in the middle of the ocean all those years? Did Smee wipe your nose, and hold you tight?” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Swan, I managed. Plus, we had willow bark, snail syrup, meadowsweet and a host of other remedies for any ailment. It will not be my fault if you have to bleed me!”

 

“Bleed you?”

 

“Bloodletting darling, one of the tried and true treatments for a great many illnesses.” Killian rubbed his hand over his throat again, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, I’ll go get the damn willow bark. Anything else, your highness?”

 

Killian had the good sense to look ashamed. “I’m sorry, Emma, please forgive me. I feel like shite and I’m taking it out on you.” He reached his arms out to her and gave her his best apologetic pirate look. “My throat does miraculously feel better, a little numb.”

 

“Fine, I accept your apology. I am just trying to help. And it’s not a miracle, it’s medicine. Will you tell me what willow bark was used for?”

 

“Willow Bark was used for fevers, muscle pain, and headaches, which I feel as though I am freezing to death, my whole body aches, and my head may burst.” 

 

“Well, while we don’t use the same cures you once did, the orange pills that I took yesterday are what I got for you. They help with fevers, cough, body aches, headaches, and a runny or stuffy nose. I think you’re probably a little stuffed up given how whiny you sound,” she giggled at his appalled expression.

 

“I do not whine, my dear.”

 

“I beg to differ, buddy. Swaaaan I neeed it,” she mimicked his earlier whining. She laughed when he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest like a petulant child. “Just let the cough syrup work for a bit, then I will give you the Dayquil. If you’re hungry I brought up the tomato soup you got yesterday. 

 

An hour later he’d eaten, taken a dose of the ‘magic orange pills’, and fallen asleep again. Emma wished she’d been able to sleep while she was sick. She’d gotten up to go to work everyday!  She quietly worked in the kitchen making a few more things Killian would be able to eat. Looking at the clock she saw it was already after three. The day had flown by, as it always tended to do when she slept half of it away. Making herself a cup of cocoa she sat down to watch her beloved I.D. channel for a bit before checking in on her patient.

 

~K♥E~

 

“Emmaaaaa!”

 

She heard the sick baby tone to his voice again and just rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs. Crossing the room she sat down next to him like earlier. “Yes, Captain Hook?”

 

“I fear I’m worse off, love.” 

 

“What makes you say that, Oh, Scourge of the Seven Seas?”

 

Killian narrowed his eyes at her, “I know what you are doing. I am not acting like a baby. I’m dying, I am sure of it.” He wrapped his arms around her middle, and nuzzled his head in her lap.

 

“Killian, you’ve died how many times?” She asked while running a hand through his hair.

 

“Enough to know what it feels like,” he muttered.

 

“Fair enough, but you’ve always come back to me, and now you’re telling me that you are going to succumb to a case of the Man Flu?”

 

“The what flu?” he asked, sitting up abruptly.

 

“The Man Flu,” she smiled widely at him.

 

“I’ve never heard of this man flu, what is the mortality rate? Bring me raw yeast and tell Archie to bring Pongo.”

 

“Ok, you’re delirious,” she spoke soothingly while coaxing him to lie back down. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“It may be too late, but I’d rather know my fate, and only Pongo will be able to help. Your medicines are nothing against this malady, alas they have not worked their magic.” His tone took on a deep sadness as he continued to ramble. 

 

“They worked good enough for you to sleep comfortably.”

 

“Aye, but now I am worse than ever.”

 

“That’s because you’ve been asleep for hours, it’s time for another dose, you overly dramatic but cutest pirate ever. If Blackbeard ever sees you like this he is going to revoke your Pirate Card.”

 

“I am not cute, I am devilishly handsome. And there is no card darling, I am a pirate through and through.”

 

“Okay, here take this you swashbuckling dread pirate,” she placated him while slipping two Nyquil pills into his palm and grabbing his water.

 

“These one are not the magical orange ones, what are you giving me, Swan? Are these to numb my pain as I slip into oblivion?”

 

“Oh my god, I love you like this. These are the nighttime version of the orange pills,” she explained, while massaging the base of his neck. 

 

“Oh,” was his only response before he quickly took the pills. 

 

“What happened to, ‘I haven’t lived over three centuries without learning how to keep myself healthy,’ and, ‘I can handle the flu’?” Emma teased him. “It’s official, men from every realm are big babies when they get the Man Flu.” 

 

“What is this Man Flu you keep mentioning?” he asked as he snuggled into her again.

 

“It’s an illness that affects men,” she stated the obvious, knowing that her curious pirate was going to make this so easy to needle his pride.

 

“What are the symptoms?”

 

“Well for starters whining, crankiness, and the general need to act like a wuss,” Emma began in a matter-of-fact tone. She was trying her damndest to keep a straight face, but he was making it hard as his face morphed from one emotion to the next; inquisitive, to confusion, to evil eye, to eye roll. “It also makes men helpless and sicker than any female in the house that may be ill, and sometimes their balls are rendered useless.” 

 

By this point he had crossed his arms over his chest and rolled to face away from her. His huff of irritation had her slapping a hand over her mouth to keep in the giggles. “The good news is,” she continued, rolling toward him and leaning over his side as he pouted, “it is totally curable. It usually only takes one dose of ‘man the fuck up’.” 

 

Outraged or not, Killian couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. It was pretty funny, and she was adorable when she cracked herself up.  Turning to face her again he wrapped his arms around her. “I am glad you are having such fun at my expense, love,” he whispered before making himself comfortable in her embrace again.

 

“You sure are snuggly when you’re sick,” she said, running her hand through his hair.

 

“I am always snuggly, Swan. You’ve only forgotten since you were so prickly while you were ill,” he told her, as he ran his fingers up and down her left arm.

 

“I was not,” she argued.

 

“Of course not darling, you were an absolute delight.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave her arm a playful squeeze.

 

“Shut up, pirate, or I won’t nurse you back to health.”

 

“I suppose I am being slightly melodramatic. I guess I’ve become spoiled and overly comfortable in your world. There is an easy fix for everything here,” he admitted.

 

“Slightly? You had your hand cut off, and I’m positive you were tougher through that, than today.”

 

“Aye, it wouldn’t have earned me any favor to be a sniveling sissy before my crew. I think I just like having you take care of me, love. I don’t have to be Captain Hook every moment of every day.” He confirmed his statement by sighing contentedly when her arms pulled him in tighter against her body. 

 

Emma thought about his words, and felt slightly chagrined. She also realized just how much she adored comforting him. “Leave it to you to make a lesson out of the man flu,” she deadpanned.

 

“And what lesson is that?”

 

“That it’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes. And if I’m honest, I love getting to take care of you like this.” 

 

“Maybe next time I can reciprocate?” he asked looking up into her eyes. “I do want to take care of you to, you know?”

 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat, she was still amazed each time he unknowingly showed her just how much he treasured her. She leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. “Killian, I’m sorry I didn’t let you take care of me when I was sick,” she murmured. Emma took a deep breath before she continued, steeling her nerves to share a piece of herself with him. “You do take care of me, more than you know. You are the only person who’s held my heart and kept it safe, the only person to love me, for me, and unconditionally. But with the way I grew up, it wasn’t okay to show vulnerability or weakness. Whether I was sick, sad, hungry, or hurt, I only had myself to depend on.”

 

Killian listened to her, and although he already knew what she was telling him, it warmed him to have her willingly share it with him.  “I understand, darling,” he started, then her finger was on his lips, quieting him. 

 

“Let me finish. I don’t always have the words, but right now I really want you to understand how I feel.” He kissed her finger, but didn’t say a word. It was positively unnerving the way he saw into her, always knowing what she needed from him, whether it was encouragement or silent acquiescence. “I had to show everyone I was strong, that I could take care of myself. Each time I forgot that, the world was sure to find a way to remind me. I’ve worn my armor for so long, sometimes I forget I don’t need it with you.”

 

A beatific smile lit up his face. He had always taken pride in helping her to remove some of that armor, tear down those walls. To hear her say it though was another feeling altogether. One he couldn’t put a name to, but melted his heart. “Emma,” he whispered reverently, as if her name held all the answers and emotions he felt. 

 

Her smile matched his as she scooted down so she was eye level with him, “I love you, Killian.” Combing her fingers through his hair, she kissed him chastely. “Why don’t you get some rest, it’s late. Unless you’re hungry? I made some Jell-o.”

 

“You spoil me, I am actually feeling quite good. The magical pills have worked. I am not really hungry, but I am enjoying laying here with you,darling. It only took an illness to afford us a quiet day together.” 

 

Emma blushed a little, that something as simple as just lying with her made him happy. Although she didn’t know why it should surprise her, she too loved the way they were just holding each other, face to face, open and honest, calm and content, as lovers do.

 

“I love that color on you,” he teased, cupping her cheek. 

 

Wanting to switch the subject from herself, Emma remembered something that had been puzzling her since earlier in the day. “Why did you need yeast and a dog?”

 

It was Killian’s turn to blush, “I’m afraid that was another theatrical overreaction.”

 

“Oh, do tell Captain!”

 

Rolling his eyes he explained to Emma how a dog could detect one’s mortality expectation. “Many years ago, an ailing person would powder their hand in yeast, you see, and if the dog licked the yeast from their hand, they were expected to live, if however, the dog did not lick the hand, then they needed to get their affairs in order.”

 

“Oh, Killian,” Emma laughed. “Your flair for the dramatic is one of the things I loved about you from the beginning.”

 

“Is that so?” he questioned, running his tongue along his lower lip, “tell me more.” He slid his hand from her cheek down the length of her body before snaking it down to her ass and giving it a healthy squeeze. 

 

Emma could literally feel how much better he was feeling as his length pressed against her. “Mmmm, someone is better. I was afraid there was going to be another, what did you call it? Oh yeah, another drought.”

 

“Even the man flu cannot keep me from making love to my beautiful wife,” he proclaimed.

 

“It did this morning,” she mumbled.

 

“Are you issuing a challenge, lover?”

 

“Oh, just shut up and show me, pirate,” she growled. Killian had a knack for getting her riled up at warp speed.

 

“That’s what I thought,” he said smugly, leaning in to kiss her fully. He puller her astride his hips and bucked into her, “But perhaps you should be on top, I am ailing after all,” he exaggerated, giving her a devilish grin. 

 

“As you wish,” she whispered, before properly ravishing him.

 

~K♥E~

 

Emma couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about his speedy recovery when he woke up feeling like a brand new man the very next day. Perhaps being a 300 year old pirate had afforded him an affinity to recoup quicker than most. 

 

Sensing her inner turmoil, Killian was sure to let her know the only reason he had recovered quicker than her was because she had so thoroughly fucked away his illness during the night. He couldn’t help but add that had she let him do the same before her third day of being sick, she might have only had the flu for a day as well. 

 

Emma and Killian decided they better make extra sure that the illness had passed, and wouldn’t come back. They were only an hour late for work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
